Un buen recuerdo
by affy bp
Summary: A veces no es bueno recordar viejos tiempos. Sobre todo cuando terminas besando a la esposa de tu mejor amigo.


**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconozcas me pertenece. ¿Desilusionada? Si, tambien yo...

**Summary**: A veces no es bueno recordar viejos tiempos. Sobre todo cuando terminas besando a la esposa de tu mejor amigo.

* * *

**Un buen recuerdo.**

Hermione reía animadamente, el alcohol que viajaba por sus venas la ponía de un muy buen humor mientras Harry frente a ella trataba de mantener la compostura pero no podía evitar tambalearse un poco. Ninguno estaba realmente bien, el whisky de fuego hacia estragos en su mente y ambos eran consientes de esto.

Así como eran consientes de que estaban solos en la casa que la castaña compartía con Ronald Weasley, quien ya se hallaba profundamente dormido en el sofá de su sala, donde también se encontraba una Ginny Weasley que viajaba por su séptimo sueño.

Pasaban de las 3 de la mañana y ninguno de los dos pelirrojos había sido capaz de seguirle el paso a Harry y Hermione. Así que solo quedaban ellos riendo y sonrojándose como quinceañeros.

-No puedo creer que hace tres años ya que te casaste con mi querido Ronnie-decía Harry pasando un brazo por los hombros de su casi hermana.

-Ni yo. El tiempo pasa volando…

-Lo se.

-Y tu y Ginny ya van por el cuarto ¿Verdad?-pregunto Hermione

El de anteojos de pronto dejo de sonreír y bajo la mirada

-Pues eso espero…-respondió

-¿Algo va mal Harry?-pregunto. Ella era demasiado perceptiva y Harry la maldijo por ello.

-No. Solo que Ginny y yo tenemos nuestras peleas a veces..

-Como todos. No te angusties…es solo como en la adolescencia ¿Recuerdas? Cuando nos la pasábamos por los pasillos lamentándonos nuestra mala suerte en el amor. Ginny se la pasaba o con Michael o con Dean mientras que Ron se besuqueaba con Lavender…

-Claro que lo recuerdo Herm. Jamás he perdonado a Ron por eso, verte llorar así fue lo peor que me pudo pasar-agrego Harry

-No creo que haya sido peor que sobrevivir a Voldemort por siete años Harry-se burlo Granger

-¡Créeme lo fue!

-Tu eras un chico demasiado valiente..

-O demasiado tonto-replico el de ojos verdes

-Tal vez un poco de ambos-admitió la castaña riendo nuevamente-Recuerdo cuando fueron a salvar a Ginny solos. Eso si fue algo valiente…

-O cuando tu le rompiste la nariz a Malfoy de un puñetazo. Eso fue aun mejor que vencer a un basilisco-contradijo Potter riendo

-Ohh, Malfoy se lo merecía.

-Claro, yo también me vi tentado a golpearlo en mas de una ocasión.

-Aun así le salvaste la vida-dijo Hermione

-Pues si…

-Eres un gran hombre Harry-dijo la mujer deslumbrada

De pronto Harry la tuvo en sus brazos, Hermione se acababa de lanzar a el dándole un ferviente abrazo.

-Recuerdo lo mal que me sentí todo ese sexto año. Pero ¿Sabes? Tu siempre estuviste ahí. Jamás te lo agradecí Potter..

-Tu también estuviste para mi-interrumpió-No tienes nada que agradecerme

-Quiero hacerlo, quiero darte las gracias, fuiste mas que mi mejor amigo, mas que un hermano, fuiste especial..

-Yo…

-Shh. Cállate y déjame hablar. Las mujeres a veces nos guardamos secretos para no herir a los demás-decía la de cabello castaño entornando sus ojos marrones-Pero esto casi siempre termina haciéndonos mucho daño…

-No solo las mujeres hacen eso Hermione.

-El caso Potter es que jamás te confesé lo mucho que te amo-dijo una Hermione que de pronto lucia mucho menos borracha y mucho mas sincera.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se posaron en los marrones de ella y de pronto se sintió de nuevo un joven vivaz y alegre de dieciséis años frente a su mejor amiga, frente a la chica que se entrometía en sus sueños cada noche. Frente al amor de su juventud, y tal vez de su vida…

-¿Lo mucho que me amas? ¿Tu estas enamorada de mi Hermione?-pregunto el moreno tratando de convencerse que era un sueño la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta el patio donde un cielo estrellado brillaba a todo su esplendor.

-Si. Hay gente que no te puedes sacar fácilmente del corazón Harry, y tu eres una de ellas…

El hombre de anteojos la tomo con fuerza de los hombros y con sus labios ataco los de ella, fervientes, llenos de anhelo y pasión. La adrenalina corría por sus venas a la par del alcohol, en cualquier momento podría salir cualquier pelirrojo y descubrir la escena.

A ninguno le importaba demasiado, Hermione enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos negros de Harry mientras este la tomaba de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, sus bocas se devoraban la una a la otra en un vano intento de satisfacer una necesidad que fue creciendo en ellos conforme a los años. Una necesidad que ninguno había superado del todo.

Parecieron recordar una necesidad fisiológica llamada respiración porque se separaron agitados y con la respiración entrecortada, jadeantes y sudados se dedicaron a mirarse a los ojos directamente. Sin titubear y sin sentir ni la mas mínima vergüenza.

-Yo también te amo Hermione-dijo poniendo sus manos en el rostro mojado por las repentinas lagrimas de ella- te amo-repitió sonriéndole y mirando a la luna, que de pronto se veía mas hermosa e iluminada.

-Sabes algo. No somos ya niños Harry. Si antes no quise lastimar a Ron y Ginny ahora lo quiero mucho menos, el es un gran compañero y se ha ganado mi corazón, no quiero que sufra-dijo la castaña atormentada

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no sientes nada por mi?-pregunto el hombre rozando sus narices el cielo nocturno brillaba arriba de sus cabezas

-Lo que siento por ti es algo que tal vez jamás desaparezca, pero no pienso acabar con lo que tengo con Ron…

-¿Y que nos vayamos a la mierda nosotros dos?

-Harry si no tuviste valor para luchar por mi hace cinco años no voy a esperar que lo hagas ahora-dijo Hermione secándose una nueva lagrima.

-De acuerdo-acepto soltándola

Y sin dejar que el se alejara demasiado Granger lo atajo a si misma y lo beso de nuevo con una pasión incomparable y con un afán enfermizo, acariciando su rostro dejando que el le besara el cuello y que pasara sus manos por su espalda. Dejándose querer un rato por el hombre que amo en su juventud y que ahora se enteraba, también la había amado a ella.

Dejando volar sus recuerdos en esa noche que solo compartiría con Harry y con las estrellas.


End file.
